Oops
by VTPM
Summary: My Christmas gift to my most favorite person in existence


(/Hiya peeps~ Snow is an Oc of I love you Jamie and this is my Christmas present to her, so Merry Christmas Kay~ Hope you like this~)

The only way to describe today was ew. It's cold and wet and slushy and everything's covered in snow and ice. Don hates the cold. He'd much rather stay in Barian World where it's never this cold, but Snow insisted on spending Christmas on Earth with their friends and she actually likes the cold, which makes Don doubt her sanity because who prefers being cold and shivery with a runny nose compared to warmth and comfort?

Plus he's just in a bad mood from slipping on ice and falling on his ass twice now while Snow struggles not to laugh too loudly. God does his tail bone hurt. He's stuck in human form here so those falls seriously fucking hurt.

Also thanks to his weak human guise, (Which he also thinks is pretty ew) he's freezing because he doesn't have a coat in this terrible weather, even though Snow offered him her's, but he refused to walk into the Barians' house wearing a girl's coat because he'd never hear the end of it and he'd probably have to break someone's face in, which would make Nasch scold him and then he'd have to break his face too and he's pretty sure you're not supposed to make people's noses bleed all over the place because that's not very holiday-y and it's also kinda ew to have a bunch of blood everywhere. And if he broke peoples' faces, he'd have to take them to a hospital where there's sick people and people are already gross enough without them being riddled with deadly contagious diseases and sneezing all over with their snotty disgustingness.

He got so lost in thought, that now he's on the ground again because of the god damned slush pile and now his pants are soaked. Fuck winter. He wished he could light the whole planet on fire just to get rid of the god forsaken ice and snow. And then there's Snow next to him skating on a patch of ice, trying not to laugh again as he tried getting up, only to slip when he was half way up and get even more wet.

After that, he managed to get to the Barians' without falling anymore, but the bottom half of his body is completely frozen and he's losing feeling in his legs. Just gonna say this again... Fuck winter.

Snow's already at the door and knocking, but Don refused to go up the stairs because their covered in several inches of ice and he's not about to fall down stairs. His pride is already injured enough.

So he grabs the snow shovel and tries scraping off the ice so he won't die, but when that doesn't work, he tries chopping it off.

Vector opens the door then and gives him a quizzical look. "Why's Don murdering our stairs?"

"There's like 3 inches of ice on here and I'm not about to fall on my freaking face!" Don snapped.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Honestly, just be careful and use the hand rails.. They're there for a reason, you know.."

Don huffed and threw the shovel aside and carefully climbed the stairs, though he nearly slipped on the last one. Fuck winter and fuck ice.

Vector gave him a sympathetic look for his near slip, knowing the pains of falling since he was a total klutz, ice or not.

Walking inside is super awkward because he still can't feel his legs and he's barely able to walk in a straight line and now Nasch is there, scoffing and asking if he went over board on the eggnog even though he clearly sees how soaked and frozen he is and knows that's the reason.

'Must... Resist... Breaking... His... Stupid... Face...'

Luckily Rio's there now and offered him a towel to use while she puts his pants in the dryer and it's super embarrassing but he agrees since he really doesn't have a choice.

So now he's awkwardly sitting in the living room with a towel around his waist and Alito's sniggering at him but a death glare fixes that pretty quickly. Alito squeaked and accidentally bumped into Mizar, who yells at him to watch it, now they're having a screaming match.

Don's more than relieved when his pants are finally dry and he can change back into them.

'Things will get better from here...'

No they won't. Because Yuma, Astral, and Tori have just walked in. UGHHH...

Could this day honestly get worse?

Yes, because he's just sneezed and he thinks he might be sick 'cause his nose is still runny and he's worried he's becoming one of those ew people at the hospital, but then Vector's there offering him tissues which he's more than glad to take.

Yuma didn't cause much of a problem, since Vector took him to another room with Dark Mist, who had been there earlier, to table top duel, or so they said anyways.

Tori and Snow had already left the room as well to help Rio with whatever she was doing in the kitchen, but sadly Astral stayed behind, watching Mizar and Alito squabble with a frown.

'What a fucking judgemental ass...'

Ten minutes later, the three girls come back in with a tray of freshly baked cookies, which immediately had Yuma and Vector tearing in sreaming "COOKIES!" at the top of their lungs with a very confused looking Dark Mist following.

For some retarded reason, Rio decided they should watch Dr. Seuss's How The Grinch Stole Christmas, saying it was a 'classic'. And it was the cartoon, not even the Jim Carey version.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

That's what he screamed into a pillow every time he heard rhyming words.

When that torture was over, Vector was bouncing around in front of Nasch, begging to open presents. He was clearly on a sugar high from the cookies.

Nasch gave in, just to shut him up.

Don stayed on the couch next to Snow, and watched in disinterest.

And then things got so, so much worse...

Rei handed Vector his gift to him and when Vector opened it, he squealed in delight, but Astral and Dark Mist quickly retreated to the opposite side of the room.

Vector pulled a kitten out of the box.

Don's allergies immediately reacted and he started sneezing like crazy.

As soon as Rio saw it, she ran out of the room and Nasch followed her to calm her down and threw a glare over his shoulder at Rei and Vector, though Vector wasn't paying attention and the Hybrid looked completely lost on what was happening.

"Get that...! Demon...! Out of here...!" Don snapped at Vector between sneezes.

Vector huffed indignantly but took the kitten to his room, then came back pouting.

Eventually presents got done with too, then more festive torture came. Two haunting words. Christmas. Carols.

Don kept his ears covered and screamed bloody murder into the pillow the entire time. Only Rio and Vector seemed to have fun with the carols. Snow might have too, but she was too busy giving him a concerned look.

Finally carols passed and the only decent part of today came closer. Dinner. How could food go badly? When he heard dinner was the next thing coming, not some other mind numbing torture, he literally fell to his knees and thanked Barian World and all that is Chaotic. Astral gave him a dirty look, but didn't say anything.

Oh, but there was one other thing in store for him.

Snow and Tori had gone to help Rio finish, and now Vector took the spot on the couch next to him, looking a bit too casual for his liking. He immediately demanded to know if Vector was planning something. Vector gave him a hurt look and insisted he wasn't.

'Suuuuuuurrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee...'

"Snow just wants to see ya in the kitchen real fast, that's all." Vector said.

Don didn't think he should trust him, but started towards the kitchen anyways, just in case.

Meanwhile, Snow had the same thing happening to her. Yuma was giving her a suspicious grin and telling her Don needed to see her. She was equally as distrusting, but also fell for it as well.

They nearly bumped into each other at the doorway, but stopped in time.

"What are you doing..?" Don asked her.

"Yuma said you wanted to see me for something." She answered.

"Vector told me the same thing..."

That's when Snow looked up and blushed.

Don followed her gaze to see green leaves and red berries hanging there. Was that supposed to mean something...?

Apparently. Snow was looking a bit embarrassed. "It's mistletoe.." She explained. "When two people walk under it, they're supposed to kiss..."

Oh. He hadn't known that.

"I suppose I don't have a choice then, do I?" Don asked, then kissed her before she could reply.

She blushed more, but didn't pull away.

And that giggling in the background wasn't helpful in anyway.

Don glared to the side where Vector, Yuma, and Dark Mist were giggling like five year olds, sitting on the stairs together and watching.

Don sighed and said to Snow, "I am sorry... I must deal with the meddling, misbehaved children..."

The three instantly shut up and darted off to another room.

Snow just smiled and kissed him again quickly, then went back to Rio and Tori.

He blinked a bit in surprise, then thought, 'Perhaps I will let them get away with it this time... It was not at all a harmful or displeasing prank, though a bit annoying of them to do... So I guess they can get away with it... For now.'


End file.
